1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio-signal detecting devices, and it relates more particularly to an audio-signal detecting device to be disposed in earmuffs for protecting a user' eardrums against any instantaneous external high-decibel audio signals when he is working in a high-noise site.
2. The Prior Arts
A shooting range or a machinery-processing workshop is known an extremely high noisy working site. When shooting or working there, people would wear earmuffs to obstruct unbearable noise in order not to get their eardrums hurt.
In the earmuffs of a shooter or a worker, there is usually arranged a processing device for receiving and processing external audio signals such that the shooter or the worker can communicate with outside people without needing taking off his earmuffs.
The earmuffs would protect a user's eardrums and allow him to communicate with people outside or keep himself informed of peripheral environmental states without needing taking off his earmuffs as mentioned though, unfortunately, the audio signals inputted to the conventional earmuffs are processed to get attenuated to some limited extent only, it doesn't work very much on noise high than 80 db.